Dis qui sont ces bourreaux
by Math'L
Summary: Qui me tuent sans un mot De leurs yeux magnifiques Varsovie. Sirius y marchait comme un homme libre et pourtant il continuait à fuir. Fuir les lieux clos, fuir ses pensées. Quoi de mieux que les voyages. Mais ce voyage était comme un pèlerinage. Dans ses mains, un carnet traçait une histoire d'amour dans les rues qu'il traversait. 2 hommes au nom trop lourd à porter. 2 fuites. OS


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que lui voler sournoisement ses personnages.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour !**

 **Normalement, j'étais censée ne rien écrire pendant ces quelques jours de vacances. Mais, j'ai eu quatre heures de train et un compagnon de voyage qui aime les défis ! Personnages imposés : Sirius et Albus. Défi personnel : installer l'histoire dans les rues que l'on a découverte quelques jours plus tôt. Beta : Théophile, compagnon de voyage insupportable !**

 **En espérant que vous allez aimer !**

 **oOo**

 **Varsovie _ Août**

Sirius marchait dans les rues, en homme libre pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie. Le Ministère l'avait enfin annoncé publiquement, il était innocent. Il était libre. Il avait manqué l'enfance et l'adolescence de son filleul. Il avait perdu toute chance de tomber amoureux, de créer une famille, d'avoir lui aussi des enfants à chérir, comme ils s'étaient pris à l'imaginer avec James, des années auparavant, quand il parlait d'avoir un enfant avec Lily.

Il avait manqué les plus belles années de sa vie, celles qui servaient de bases à une vieillesse apaisée. Il n'avait que la solitude et ses cauchemars comme compagnie.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il avait grandi sans adulte pour prendre soin de lui, ça avait laissé des traces. Ce n'était plus maintenant, alors qu'il était âgé de trente ans qu'il avait besoin d'un parrain. Et quoi qu'il fasse, le jeune homme se sentirait toujours en colère face à cet homme qui avait préféré traquer un assassin que de prendre soin d'un enfant. Sirius pourrait se battre autant qu'il le voulait, comme le reste de sa vie, c'était quelque chose d'irrémédiablement brisée.

Alors quand on avait annoncé son futur d'homme libre, la première chose que Sirius avait fait, c'était de fuir les endroits clos. Adieu prison d'Azkaban. Adieu Square Grimmauld. Il allait voyager. De grands espaces. Le monde ne sera jamais assez vaste pour faire disparaître cette impression de claustrophobie. Mais Sirius essayait. Il fuyait, de ville en pays, de paysages en horizons, des déserts de sable à ceux de glace. Il suffisait qu'il entende une destination, un nom de village, un continent, une plante qui ne pousse qu'à un seul endroit et Sirius partait.

Aujourd'hui, il était à Varsovie.

Il tenait un carnet dans ses mains. Il égrenait les rues au fil des pages.

La ville était différente. La 2nde guerre mondiale l'avait réduite en cendres. Les vieux quartiers avaient été reconstruis à l'identique et les nouveaux avaient vu arriver l'avènement des tours de verres. L'ancien et le nouveau s'entrechoquait. La vision de Sirius se cognait au récit du carnet.

C'était étrange et poétique. L'un comme l'autre, sorcier, ils s'étaient perdus dans le monde moldu pour fuir une identité trop connue. Pour vivre une vie à eux, éloigné du poids que le rôle avait posé sur leurs épaules.

Sirius marchait. Sur la place du marché où

 _Même lui, qui s'amusait à jouer les blasés en toutes circonstances dû admettre que cette place était magnifique. Grande, encadrée par son églises et ses bâtiments colorés dans les teintes oranges et jaunes, le soleil se reflétant sur chaque pierre. Et je ne pouvais que me demander si c'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Si nous avions vraiment réussi à fuir nos responsabilités respectives pour voler six jours au temps. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la place, de ses bâtiments, du sourire de Gellert et de la joie que je ressentais que l'on soit là, à deux. Sans personne pour nous regarder, nous gronder, nous juger. Seulement nous deux, dans une capitale loin de Londres et de nos vies quotidiennes._

Et Sirius ne pouvait qu'ouvrir grands les yeux devant les bâtisses aux couleurs orangés, d'une ville détruite par une guerre et reconstruite. Il avait l'impression d'être un historien, suivant pas à pas l'aventure inconnue de deux sorciers qui avaient été les plus puissants et les plus craints de leur siècle. Il déambulait dans les rues pavées de pierre, foulées par des millions de gens mais aussi par eux. Il s'arrêta acheter une glace, qu'il mangea en rejoignant le parc bordé

 _de statues. Gellert, mauvais, n'arrêtait pas de demander pourquoi de l'art grecque, issu originalement de l'art sorcier se retrouvait dans un parc en Europe de l'Est. Qu'au moins, les statues sorcières pouvaient être utiles alors que celle-ci étaient juste plantées là. Il imitait les poses des personnages de pierre et je ne pouvais que rire de ses mimiques. Il était injuste. Ce parc avait un air de Paris, de ces parcs sorciers cédés au monde moldu. Les statues grecques, représentant des arts ou des muses, guidaient le regard vers une immense fontaine et ce berceau de verdure au milieu d'une ville en pleine expansion_

C'était un réel bol d'air frais. Le bruit des voitures s'éteignait et seul se répercutait le clapotis de l'eau. Sirius en sortit pour trouver un monument à la mémoire de toutes les batailles de Pologne. Le carnet n'en faisait pas mention. Peut-être que Gellert n'en avait trouvé rien à redire ou peut-être qu'il n'existait juste pas à l'époque. Il marcha sur la place et vit un monument à la mémoire des morts du 10 août 2010 (*). Il était étrange de voir le monde continuer de tourner. Impressionnant de s'imaginer cet homme qu'il avait bien connu, s'était tenu sur cette place soixante-dix ans auparavant, vivant cette parenthèse. Ce début et cette fin de leur amitié. Il ne le savait pas encore mais ces six jours étaient l'apogée de leur relation.

Albus pensait sûrement qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux. Quelques semaines plus tard, Ariana allait mourir. Gellert et lui allaient se déchirer. Et cet ami si tendrement appelé Gellert deviendrait Grindelwald, le plus grand mage noir de son siècle.

Suivre les rues découvertes par Albus il y a une vie, c'était bien plus que de découvrir quelques jours d'une existence. C'était s'immiscer dans un souvenir bien plus intime. Cette ville avait signifié un commencement et une fin. Sur les bords du fleuve la Vistule

 _le soleil descendait et la température aussi, heureusement. L'eau s'écoulait sous le pont, de manière presque hypnotique. C'était notre dernier jour ici. Demain, notre vie reprendrait ses droits. Je vis la même tristesse dans les yeux de Gellert. Ces quelques jours avaient été une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Un monde juste à eux, où les autres n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire. Je regardais les traits de Gellert, tentant de retenir ce moment, pour l'éternité. Je le vis approcher son visage et sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le sentiment qui explosa dans mon cœur semblait suffisant pour créer un patronus. Une joie si forte et si violente qu'elle me convainquit que l'amour pouvait suffire à anéantir les guerres. Jamais un sentiment de haine ne pouvait être plus puissant que ce qui faisait éclater mon cœur. Je pouvais déplacer les montagnes et assécher les mers pour la sensation des lèvres de Gellert sur les miennes._

C'était la naissance de cet amour qui avait convaincu Albus que ce sentiment était une des armes les plus puissantes au monde.

C'était pourtant bien sa baguette qui avait défait cet amant.

Et des années plus tard, ce n'était pas l'amour de Lily qui avait vaincu Voldemort mais bien la baguette d'un orphelin. L'amour ne combat personne. L'amour nous donne un but pour nous battre. Et lorsque l'on perd tout, alors on perd la volonté de se battre. A quoi cela peut bien servir s'il n'y a plus personne pour apprécier un monde sans danger avec nous ?

C'était à cela que pensait Sirius sur les bords de la Vistule. Varsovie voyait le soleil disparaitre et l'ancien prisonnier se dit que c'était un beau paysage.

Quel monde existe-t-il pour un homme qui n'a plus personne avec qui le partager ? Rien ne ramènerait plus jamais James, Lily ou Rémus. Rien ne lui permettrait de créer la relation qu'il avait toujours espéré avoir avec son filleul.

Là, à l'endroit même où Albus avait cru apprendre que l'amour était le sentiment le plus beau et le plus pur du monde, Sirius apprit que l'amour pouvait être un poids, quand il n'y a plus personne avec qui le partager.

Jamais personne ne devait apprendre pour Albus et Gellert. Cela détruirait le souvenir qu'Albus Dumbledore avait laissé.

Même dans la mort, ce nom était un poids.

Sirius regarda le carnet, dépositaire d'un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il jeta le carnet dans la Vistule. Le cercle était clos. L'histoire commençait et finissait au même endroit. Il regarda le fleuve engloutir une histoire d'amour.

Il observa les bâtiments derrière lui, les rayons se reflétant sur les bâtiments.

C'était un bel endroit. C'était un bel endroit pour mourir.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour cette histoire, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Si des fautes ont agressé vos jolis petits yeux, c'est de la faute de Théophile (et un peu de la mienne !)**

 **Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas postée sur Harry Potter (pourtant, j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours !)**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : le titre est issu de la (très belle) chanson « Dis-moi qui sont ces gens » de Damien Saez, tirée de l'album 'Varsovie'. Oui, c'est un texte à thème )**


End file.
